


Currents

by reysadvent



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: Dreams and flashbacks, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rose and Rey get to know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysadvent/pseuds/reysadvent
Summary: Rey and Rose are on their first mission together, getting ready and getting to know each other.





	Currents

_The room had been lit on fire. The red curtain was swallowed, disintegrated, revealing the pitch black that surrounded them, only glass protecting them from being sucked out into nothingness. Rey fell to the floor hard and whimpered, breathing fast, thinking fast. Her whole body ached, fatigued from punches and kicks and slashes. She ignored it all and focused only on the guard in front of her who was ready to strike again. She looked up from the floor, having recovered and saw a pair of eyes, sad, crying. The guard was gone, the fight was over. _

_“Do you want to know the truth?”_

_ “Or have you always known. You come from nothing, you’re nothing.” _

_“But not to me.” _

_His words made cuts in her. Around them embe_rs _of fire fell, like rain. She could only think of death that surrounded them, and the death that awaited her friends. Anger struck her and she reached out, with the force, asking for the lightsaber that Ben held in his hand. He wouldn’t let her, he grabbed it as well. And they tugged, and tugged. Fought and screamed and cried. Until they both were blinded by the rip and fell back, having pushed each other away. Everything was over, the pretorian guards laid defeated, Snoke crushed and Ben was gone again. Only black surrounded Rey._

  
The apartment they had rented for a mission was old and worn out. Many came here from all parts of the galaxy to trip on hutt spice. It was a good place to lay low. Everyone probably just assumed they were businessmen or lost spacers. Rose looked out the room’s tiny window, which had been grimed from dirt and smoke. She saw Finn and Poe leave the apartment, crossing the street into the mass of sentients. Around the small town they where staying in, laid a thin fog, blurring everything. Rose stepped to the dining table, continuing cleaning the disassembled parts of her blaster and then putting it all back together, fast and swift. She holstered the gun to her belt and looked over to see Rey lying on one of the beds, sleeping. She snored and mumbled in her sleep. Rose thought of waking her, it was almost time to go, but just then Rey woke in a twitch. She sat up quickly, with an tired and disoriented expression on her face.  
“Were you having nightmares?” Rose asked. Rey replied swiftly.

“Yes…what time is it?”

”We need to leave soon, but there is still time to eat something and pack your things.”  
Rey sat back against the cold wall and sighed, closing her eyes.  
“I get them too you know. Ever since Paige passed and the supremacy, Crait. I was so close to… never mind.”

Rey looked up at Rose and saw her burdened face. “You’ve lost a lot. Friends, family.” Rey said.

“So have you.” Rose searched her friends eyes. Rey looked away, silence spreading over the two of them, then she arose quickly.

“I need to get ready, my hair, it can be stubborn in the mornings.” She smiled at Rose, sweeping into the apartment-bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think I will post more chapters to this, just writing one shots, and whatever I feel like or think about. Leave your thoughts and ideas on things you would like to read!


End file.
